Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 2: True Nature
As the helmet fell to the ground, Dark Samus was nearly overwhelmed by all of her senses. For all her life she had felt nothing but the coldness of the interior of the suit, but now she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, the breeze through her hair, the smells of the multitude of flowering plants around her, and the minute sounds of the smaller creatures that had made their home there. Suddenly, however, she felt a warm liquid dripping from her forehead in a few areas. Touching it, she realized that it was a bluish liquid slightly tinted red. After several seconds, she realized it was blood… her own blood. She had never known the sensation of bleeding before, and knew not what to do. Valfor, upon seeing this development, motioned towards the nearby stream, and she realized he meant for her to clean it off. After washing her face with the cool water, she finally got a good look at her reflection. She looked young, like she was in her late teens, and her hair was black except for a few phazon blue highlights. As this overjoyed her, nearby, Valfor had a grim look upon his face, his mint troubled. Valfor had noticed that the cuts made on her forehead appeared to be pierce marks, as if thorns had stabbed themselves deep into her. But when he lifted the helmet he saw that the interior was smooth, and contained nothing that could possible have created the damage seen.. Suddenly, he heard a sinister voice emanate within his own mind and say “''Release me!” just before the helmet grew hot in his hands. As he dropped it, he swore that he saw the visor flash a brilliant blue, almost like the phazon that he had seen before. Looking back up to see his apprentice returning, he quickly and silently grabbed the helmet again within the folds of his robes and placed it on the nearby alter. He then turned and said “Are you okay now”, but noticed that the wounds had appeared to have already healed. Dark Samus replied “Yes master, do not worry, they were not as bad as they seemed.” Seeing that she was okay, Valfor said “Then all is well… from now on, whenever you are able to remove apart of that suit, do so immediately and place it here on the alter as soon as you can.” Dark Samus, confused by this for a few seconds, nevertheless agreed. Little did she know of the dangerous secret that lay deep within her suit. Over the course of several weeks, through both meditation and the elimination of the phazon that dominated her body, Dark Samus was able to remove most of her suit except for the pieces covering her arms and hands. She soon learned that underneath the suit was a smaller one, that, unbeknownst to her, was extremely similar to Samus’ zero suit except being black in color. Around this time, Valfor decided to test Dark Samus’ abilities. In order to do this, he had her enter the arena, which was an ancient training ground where the warriors of the Lacarions of old had trained for centuries before the plague came. When the plague had been cured, the Lacarions built new towns and villages as the once grand city faded into ruin. As Dark Samus entered the arena, three statues wielding spears and shields could be seen standing in place in the three corners of the arena. With a wave of his hand, Valfor activated them. As the eyes of the statues glowed, they began to march forward, raising their weapons. The first statue swung forward, but not with its full force due to the fact it, likes its brethren, had been programmed to avoid fatal attacks when used in training situations with young warriors. Dark Samus dodged it easily and then leapt skyward. She swung down with all her might, but her attack only managed to crack the golem’s shield. As the Dark Samus was sent flying backwards by the impact of hitting the shield, she was suddenly caught off guard by the shield bash of the third golem, the force of which sent her flying into a nearby pillar. As she slowly collapsed to the ground, the armor on her arms began to glow slightly before a voice said “''It seems you are not as strong as you used to be… ha ha ha… if only you learned the error of your ways. Nevertheless, I need you in one piece long enough for my goals to be completed... so I shall lend you some of my power...” With this, Dark Samus got back up on her feet and charged forward with new found strength. Her first punch shattered the first golem’s shield, causing it to stagger backwards. Before it could even fall down, she launched herself forward and slammed her fist into its center, causing it to shatter. Lifting its spear, she quickly spun and threw it through the head of the third golem as it attempted to attack her from behind. As it fell backwards, she realized that the second one was nowhere in sight. From up above, Valfor called out “Young one, I sense you can remove the last of the armor. Once that is done, come to me and I shall tell you something before you face the final one.” Hearing this, she prepared to remove the last bits of armor from her arms when the voice from before yelled out inside her mind “''NO! You can only win with me. Remove my link to you and I shall make you regret it!” Unfazed, she continued to do it, hearing a faint roar echo through her skull as the gauntlets fell to the ground. Walking towards Valfor, she gave him the armor, which he grabbed with his robes, and said “What did you want to tell me?” He said “I noticed your fighting style. You focus more upon attacking then you do upon defense. If you wish to survive in battles, you must solve this problem, for I believe that is will also help you to control that poison that flows through you. Try to create a defense by focusing this phazon into your palms.” With this, Dark Samus slammed both of her palms onto the ground and focused her energy into them. Looking up, she saw the last golem charging her. Just as it was about to strike out at her with its spear, a wall of phazite burst from the ground, creating an impervious barrier that not only stopped it in its tracks, but several shards of phazite burst from the wall, piercing the golem in several places. Slowly, its eyes began to fade as its internal systems failed, and with one last creak it fell forward. She had completed the training ---- ''One week later... After another week of training under the guidance of Valfor, it was decided that she would meet the others of Valfor’s tribe. He told her of how he was known throughout the area as a sage, and how the beings of his tribe knew of her existence for quite some time based upon what he had told to them, and that they were prepared for her. Within a few moments of explaining this to her, they set out along an ancient path so that they would arrive at the tribe soon. After they had left, back at the ruins, a bluish glow could be seen rising from the ground and surrounding it. A sinister aura could be sensed within the area, caused a multitude of life that had once called the area home to flee in fear and the plant life to wither and decay. This evil seemed to emanate from within the discarded suit, as if it were part of some greater plan. However, events were about to occur that even it hadn’t planned on, for deep in space, an old threat was coming. ---- A space pirate frigate, on one of it’s usually patrol routes, came closer to Lacarus Prime then it usually did. Suddenly, one of the newer recruits noticed a discrepancy on one of his scanners, and called upon the captain, Sarres, to confirm it. Soon the captain of the ship arrived beside him, and once he saw what it was, seemed to be shock for a moment before spinning about and hurrying to the communications deck. Several minutes later, a base located on the nearby world of Cronos received an urgent encoded message. The commander soon answered after he was given the transmission, and the message was delivered. “Commander Chitor, this is patrol ship 3, and you will not believe this, but our crew has discovered a source of phazon phazon sir, repeat, we have found a source of phazon! A large concentration too, by what are scanners indicate. The location is the planet Lacarus Prime, and I believe that it would be in our best interest to invade the planet as soon as possible in order to claim it before the Federation learns of this.” With that, the message ended as several members of the science team studied the scans transferred with the message, and soon stated its authenticity. The commander was silent for several seconds before saying “Prepare the fleet!” Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid (series)